Cedar Wood/cartoon
Cedar Wood debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 1 webisode "The World of Ever After High", which premiered on May 30, 2013. She is voiced by Jonquil Goode in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 1 Webisodes At an undetermined time, Cedar participates in the Legacy Day rehearsals. She will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. She participates in the Legacy Day rehearsals and reveals that she looks forward to the day she can tell a lie. She supports Madeline Hatter during the royal student council presidential campaign. To avoid a bad grade in Science and Sorcery, Cedar attends a study party hosted by Briar. Cedar and Kitty have a chat in front of the school. Cedar attends Grimmnastics class. The students are to write a tall tale, but Cedar’s curse restricts her to finding an outrageous but true story. She stumbles upon Ashlynn and Hunter having a romantic picnic, and is horrified that she'll have to reveal their secret. Hunter's nervous eating gives her the idea to talk with her mouth full in class, which muffles her speech enough to keep their secret safe. Like her peers, Cedar dresses her finest for Legacy Day, though she disapproves of the event. When Raven refuses to sign the Storybook of Legends, Cedar is among the students cheering for her. Like the rest of the Rebels, Cedar has a food fight with the Royals in the castleteria. TV specials She will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. She participates in the Legacy Day rehearsals and reveals that she looks forward to the day she can tell a lie. Like her peers, Cedar dresses her finest for Legacy Day, though she disapproves of the event. When Raven refuses to sign the Storybook of Legends, Cedar is among the students cheering for her. Chapter 2 Webisodes Cedar helps Blondie prove that the legend about troll tears is true. Little does she know, it only seems true because Headmaster Grimm tricked them. Cedar hangs out in front of the school. Cedar and Cerise Hood watch C.A. Cupid's MirrorCast. Cedar witnesses Dexter Charming's outburst about writing a love poem. Cedar meets with Ashlynn and Hunter at a cafe and advises them to tell the truth about their relationship. She witnesses them reveal their secret to the school. Cedar and Cerise hang out in front of the school. Cedar has lunch with Hunter and Cerise. She witnesses Ashlynn breaking up with Hunter. As part of a plan to keep Duchess Swan from ruining the dance, Cedar follows a map to a decoy location. She later finds a note from Cupid in her dorm leading her to the real dance location. Cedar tries to decide which classes to take. Cedar bakes a cake for Apple's birthday baking contest. Cedar enters the Royal beauty pageant, and finds out the real meaning of beauty. Cedar dances to the tune of Raven's music. Cedar performs for the talent show but does not get a perfect score from the judges. Cedar helps Madeline and her friends cleanse her family's tea shop of wonder and madness. Cedar does her family tree project, and traced down her Uncle Elmer back to a branch of her family. Cedar appears with some Rebels at the front of the school. Cedar attends Madeline's tea party. Cedar hangs out in front of the school. Cedar plays croquet. She demonstrates how a Rebel should act. TV specials Cedar and Cerise watch C.A. Cupid's MirrorCast. Cedar witnesses Dexter Charming's outburst about writing a love poem. Cedar meets with Ashlynn and Hunter at a cafe and advises them to tell the truth about their relationship. She witnesses them reveal their secret to the school. Cedar has lunch with Hunter and Cerise. She witnesses Ashlynn breaking up with Hunter. As part of a plan to keep Duchess Swan from ruining the dance, Cedar follows a map to a decoy location. She later finds a note from Cupid in her dorm leading her to the real dance location. Cedar is given revealer rays by her father in Heritage Hall. She plays cards with Lizzie Hearts, who is aware of her revealer rays. Cedar surfaces to the people of Ever After that the Storybook of Legends is a fake. She is called by Raven as the bookball games play on and she is led to Heritage Hall, whose glasses claim that the real book is inside the Storybook. Along with the others, she jumps into the book and retrieves the page from Blondie's story. She is brought back to Giles Grimm and prepares for the Thronecoming dance. She attends the Thronecoming dance. Chapter 3 Webisodes Cedar is in the watching audience. Cedar's plans are to get a cup of coffee, however she gets knocked over by the overflowed coffee machine. Cedar calls on the help of friends in the search of Ashlynn Ella and the others we recently ventured into the Dark Forest by accident. Cedar and her friends reunite with the four girls going to the Forest Fest. She is invited by a Fairy Queen as a special guest along with everyone else to the Forest Fest. She attends the class field trip to the Legacy Orchard. Cedar acts as the photographer for their field trip. TV specials The Fairest Five shock everyone with their fresh spring fashion. Cedar and a few others sit down on the Fairest Wheel, she is joined by Hopper and the five of them enjoy a Fairest Wheel ride together, until the troll controlling it sneezes and Cedar is spun out of control. The Fairest Five are furious at Kitty who is the causer of the Fairest Wheel fiasco. Cedar's bewildered that the Storybook of Legends has been brought back, but it's a confirmed fake. She attends the Chef Showdown and the riddle book from earlier on is passed by Daring onto her. Cedar is confused, but she reads a riddle off it and is found by Cerise sitting on a bench eating a tower-tea cake but denies it. Cerise notices that Cedar is lying, as she's under the curse of the riddle book. In Book End, Cedar is tricked by Alistair about the riddle book, accidentally giving out its location. She is consumed by the curse. Cedar enjoys a day of happiness in the Spring Fairest with her friends and would fret on the missing Storybook another time. Gallery Webisode gallery Maddie-in-Chief - Rebels unamused.jpg Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie - class is shocked.jpg Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie - investigating.jpg Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie - don't play dumb.jpg Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie - more proof.jpg Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie - letter evidence.jpg Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie - Cedar winks back.jpg The Day Ever After - angered Rebels.jpg Blondie's Just Right - Cedar helps.jpg The Beautiful Truth - three beautiful girls.jpg MirrorNet Down - bandwidth problems.jpg Once Upon a Table - catching the madness.jpg Rebel's Got Talent - Cedar's ventriloquist act.jpg Maddie's Hat-tastic Party - awkward dancing.jpg TV special gallery The Tale of Legacy Day - Rebels not that impressed.jpg The Tale of Legacy Day - frozen by magic.jpg True Hearts Day Part 2 - Cedar title card.jpg True Hearts Day Part 2 - making it public.jpg Thronecoming - Heritage Hall introduction.jpg Thronecoming - revealer rays.jpg Thronecoming - Lizzie's hunch.jpg Thronecoming - cheering for Raven.jpg Thronecoming - not losing hope.jpg Thronecoming - Heritage Hall.jpg Thronecoming - wake up Apple.jpg Thronecoming - eight girls.jpg Thronecoming - Cerise and Cedar get ready.jpg Thronecoming - Cerise and Cedar.jpg Netflix - EAH SU cast photo.jpg Netflix - EAH SU group photo.jpg Spring Unsprung - the girls approve.jpg Spring Unsprung - the Fairest Five.jpg Spring Unsprung - great dresses.jpg Spring Unsprung - the jumbo mirror.jpg Spring Unsprung - making the fair just right.jpg Spring Unsprung - mad at Kitty.jpg Spring Unsprung - everything back to normal.jpg Notes * In Cedar's artwork, it is shown that she has a green colored cricket broach on her headband, however in the cartoon Cedar has a yellow one. Category:Chapter 1 characters Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:A Tale of Two Tales characters Category:True Hearts Day characters Category:Thronecoming characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters